our_dnd_placefandomcom-20200213-history
History
Creation Story Timeline The history of Mylase can be broken into three eras, consisting of three periods each. The world is on the cusp of a new era, one that will hopefully lift the darkness and bring freedom to all peoples of Mylase. They are so named to emphasize the general state of the world and it's inhabitants. The Era of Birth This era marks the very beginning of the settlement of Mylase: when the races and creatures were first created and how they came in contact with each other. the Rising This is the very first year after the gods created the initial population of Mylase. The gods remained in the Mortal World, shaping the land and breathing life into the creatures to inhabit it. After the year was over, they returned to the Astral Sea, watching over their creation from afar. the Seeking These are the years that the first settlers began to explore the land, looking to establish homes and families. the Discovering This period marks the time when the first settlers began to run into the other groups, discovering new races and creatures. The Era of Growth This era marks the gradual accumulation of peoples into permanent establishments and territories as they begin to learn about each other and develop their unique cultures and practices. the Learning These years are characterized by the substantial gathering of information from many of the various cultures about the world around them and each other and establishment of preliminary settlements. the Creating This period is named after the numerous and rapid advances in construction and technology due to The Jade Covenant's dedicated compilation of magical studies into The Tome of the Arcane during the Learning period. the Sharing These are the years that settlements became permanent, formal societal structures were established, and people began to be able to focus their lives more on personal growth and less on survival. The Era of Death The Era of Death marks the years when demons gained a foothold in Mylase and the peaceful society that had lasted for so long grew twisted and fearful. the Crowning This period encompasses the years in which the Demon Gods first entered Mylase and created monsters, made deals with those in power (and those craving it), and used their infernal magic to create two new races: Tieflings (Elf-demon hybrids) and Dragonborn (Dwarf-dragon hybrids). The demons' influence over the world caused rulers to become corrupt, cities to fall into ruin, and the evils of war to flourish and reward the cruel. the Falling This period marks when many wars covered the world, breaking kingdoms and tearing families. Races, religions, cultures turned against one another in a desperate attempt for the power to survive in the turbulent world. The major sides of these wars typically consisted of Elves and their allies against Dwarves with theirs, with humans and human half-breeds recruited from conquered lands for their battles' bloody and lethal front lines. the Uprooting This is the emergence and development of the human [[Villains|Lord Rancis]]' Cruel Crusade. He amassed his army of Humans, Half-elves, and Halflings, determined to enact his revenge upon those who had considered themselves superior for so long, the Elves and Dwarves, as well as the demonic magic-created races, who with their infernal and monstrous powers had prospered in the chaos of war. He turned the tide of battle with his and his army's strength borne of their suffering and hatred, eventually conquering the capital city of [[Ruins|Pyriel]], and blasting it to rubble and ruin. Few now speak of the once-great city, and even fewer would reveal its location; it seems doomed to be lost forevermore. The Era of Rebirth There are whispers on the ground of a new Era approaching, one that heralds the return of a peace the likes of which have not been seen since the Sharing period; an era brought about in the fulfillment of a prophecy. Who it concerns and what trials it holds in store are a mystery, but one that many people are in pursuit of, whether to bring it to fruition or sabotage it. The foundation of power in Mylase is standing upon a dagger's edge, and in these winds of change, it is ready to fall. the Mending The Mending...is just beginning. the Mending=